quick, in the closet!
by justimpolite
Summary: 'If Mr Danville had entered Greer's room thirty seconds earlier, he would have found his daughter pinned beneath the youngest, shirtless, Carver. It was only the creak of the staircase that alerted the two teens to the unexpected presence of a parent.' A oneshot take on the sneaking around Brenna and Greer will inevitably be getting up to in 1b.


**I wrote this in half an hour or so because I am SO excited for Grenna we'll get in 1b, with them sneaking around to see each other.**

* * *

When Mr Danville opens the door to his daughter's room, he finds Greer sitting on her bed, cheeks looking somewhat flushed.

'Dad!' she says, 'I didn't think you'd be home this early?'

'I forgot some papers I needed for my meeting. Left them in my office so I figured I'd see how you were doing.' He glances around the room, as if searching for something that isn't there.

'Oh, okay.'

'Have you been for a run?'

'Sorry?' Greer asks, raising a questioning brow.

'Have you been working out? Your cheeks are all red.'

'Oh! Yeah, yes, I went for a run. I got back a few minutes ago.'

'Okay, well I have to head out again now, I'll be back around seven. Make sure you do your homework.'

'Yes, Dad.'

He offers her a final smile before heading back out the door. Greer listens to the sound of him heading downstairs and shutting the front door behind him. Once the final sounds of her father's car pulling out of the garage disappear, a crashing noise comes from the other side of her room, as Brenna comes tumbling out of the blonde's wardrobe.

The girl stands up straight, holding her shirt up against her chest, eyes wide.

'That almost ended very, very badly.'

For if Mr Danville had entered Greer's room thirty seconds earlier, he would have found his daughter pinned beneath the youngest, shirtless, Carver. It was only the creak of the staircase (the third step up, the one that Greer always makes sure to skip when wanting to go unnoticed) that alerted the two teens to the unexpected presence of a parent.

Brenna had ungracefully leaped off the bed in a flurry of limbs, desperately looking for a place to hide. Greer had shoved her shirt into her hands before yanking open the door to her wardrobe, pushing the other girl in and hissing for her to keep quiet. Brenna had spent the next few moments holding her breath, not trusting herself to keep her presence unknown.

Brenna now threw her shirt at Greer, who was shaking with laughter on her bed.

'Why are you laughing? I could have died!' she huffed, crossing her arms.

'Don't be so dramatic, Bren. You're fine. We're both fine.'

'Yeah, well I don't want to know what he would have done if he'd found me. Seriously, how are you laughing about this?'

Greer's laughter dies away as the girl looks down, her demeanor changing completely.

'I guess I prefer laughing about it than thinking about the fact that we have to sneak around like this to see each other.'

Brenna's gaze softens at this. They both hated being separated, but she knew Greer was having a harder time with it, seeing as how supportive Brenna's mom had been of them dating.

They still manage to see each other, and it was exciting at first, dragging one another into empty closets at school, making out behind old trees in the grounds. Beth had caught them in Brenna's room once when they thought everyone was out, but she merely gave them a thumbs up before making a zipping motion across her mouth, promising not to tell anyone.

After a couple of weeks, however, the excitement had eventually become frustration. They couldn't be seen together at school and, although Sarah would rather the girls were together, she didn't feel comfortable allowing Greer over when her parents had forbidden it.

It was only times like this when Greer's parents were busy, either with work or social activities, that they were free to be together without having to worry.

'You know,' Brenna says with a smile. 'Beth will just about die laughing if she ever knew about this.'

Greer glances up at the other girl, seeing that she's trying to cheer her up, and smiles in return. 'Not before you would die with embarrassment, of course.'

Brenna groaned, remembering when Beth had interrogated her about how far she'd gone with Greer. She had offered to send her the links to some 'instructional' videos, but Brenna had just run downstairs, her fingers in her ears in an attempt to block her out.

They smile at one another for a moment, happy to be spending time with one another.

Brenna takes a step forward, before asking sincerely, 'You know we're going to be okay, right?'

Greer smiles softly, nodding her head. 'I know.'

'Good,' Brenna replies. 'Because I don't think I could stay away from you if I tried.'

Greer gasps, clutching her chest dramatically, 'Brenna Carver, you're a romantic?'

Brenna grins, shrugging. 'I figured a nerd like you would be into that kind of thing.'

Greer laughed loudly, reaching out and tugging the other girl onto the bed with her. Brenna put her arms out to cushion her fall, taking Greer with her. She looks down at the smiling blonde, her hands at either side of her head. She runs her fingers through a stray tendril.

'You're right,' Greer says up at her girlfriend. 'I am into it.'

With that she leans up, capturing Brenna's lips with her own, tugging her closer by her neck. Brenna responds enthusiastically, keen to make the most of the few remaining hours them have together,

And as the two girls lose themselves in the giggles and touches of one another, they both know that, yeah, they're going to be okay.


End file.
